Linear voltage regulators may regulate an output voltage. For example, a linear voltage regulator may output a voltage of 5 volts using a supplied voltage of 10 volts. A low-dropout (LDO) regulator may regulate an output voltage that is close to a supplied voltage. For instance, an LDO regulator may output a voltage of 5 volts using a supplied voltage of 5.5 volts. In any case, it may be desirable for linear voltage regulators, such as LDO regulators, to quickly achieve a regulated voltage, be stable across a full range of output voltages, and have a low power consumption.